Carved Flesh, Memories And Happy Children
by FollowTheReaper01
Summary: [Tag and Spoilers for 1X10] After Winn is taken by The Toy Man he struggles to come out on the other side with his sanity intact.


**_Carved Flesh, Memories And Happy Children_**

Summary: [Tag and Spoilers for 1X10] After Winn is taken by The Toy Man he struggles to come out on the other side with his sanity intact.

* * *

 **WARNING: Torture and foul language.**

* * *

 _They were not the same._

Ropes burned into his wrists.

 _They were not the same._

Tears fell against dry skin.

 _They were not the same._

He screamed.

 _They...were **not**...the same_.

Blood fell with the blade.

 _Winn was nothing like his father._

Eyes closed.

A familar calloused grasped his chin.

It was gentle.

It made Winn want to vomit.

 ** _They were not the same._**

He didn't...torture people.

He didn't hate them.

He wasn't broken.

He wasn't insane.

He didn't collect dolls...he collected... _toys_...that were completely different.

 _They were not the same._

His father pried open his eye and he saw light glint off the knife.

The air was tight.

It was hot and heavy.

Winn's wrists and shoulders burned from the strain.

 _They...they were **not**..._

Red, dark liquid dripped to the floor.

His vision darkened around it.

It became all he could see.

Winn pulled away.

" _Please!"_ He croaked, spit flew out as his breaths grew ragged.

Winn swallowed, his tongue was dry and swollen, "Please...don't do this."

Winslow Schott Sr. pulled back, his eyes bluer under the single watt bulb lighting, "Don't be scared! _Just relax._..I'm doing this for us, so we can be together. Like it used to be, remember?"

The younger man's features tightend in pain, "I'm...I'm not..."

 _I'm nothing like you, Dad._

"-I'm not one of your toys! I'm your son!"

Toy Man shifted on two feet, "Ssh, it's okay. It will all be over soon. You don't understand, Winn, I'm helping you. I'm helping you see the bigger picture. See what everyone else is so afraid of. You need to see it. I'm here. Just relax."

Winn's eyebrows flew up, his voice pitched, " _How can I see the bigger picture after you cut out my fucking eyeballs?"_

 _"_ Well make up your mind. I tried carving on a smile but you complained," His father scolded his son like he stayed up past his bed time.

" _You're insane!_ " He spat, the blood still in his teeth.

He pulled forwards painfully, the ropes cutting off his cercelation.

Toy Man tutted, "I think you and Mr. Boy-O need to spend some more time together."

Winn panted in result, beaded sweat on his forehead, "Please...not...not Mr. Boy-O."

"I'm trying to teach trying to teach you a vaulable lesson here. Maybe a few hours alone will make you cooperative."

"Dad!" His voice cracked and slurred, **"...Dad!"**

The Toy Man disapeared.

 _They...they were not the same._

Darkness surounded him.

 _They were not the same._

Sudden laughter in the shadows made his shoulders tense, his muscles taunt.

 _ **They were not the same.**_

Winn eyes met two beady black dots and a wooden smile.

The doll stared right back at him.

Laughter riddled the air again.

He felt the seems begining to crack.

 _"I,"_ Winn ground out, "Am. _Nothing_. Like. _You._ "

The doll didn't seem to understand.

A crash came from the corner.

Winn jumped.

 _It was just a monkey._

It was slapping the golden instruments together.

There was silence.

His whole body quivered, his eyes closed, _'I can't do this...I can't do this..'_

He prayed for release.

Prayed for Supergirl.

 _For Kara._

The whole place was lined with lead.

Winn knew if it wasn't he'd be back at his apartment by now, trying to shake off the bad day.

He hung there listening to little children beg to be saved.

Begging not to die.

They were just toys _._

 _They were not real._

Winn had to believe that as much as he believed he would be rescued.

He couldn't keep his eyes closed.

He couldn't pretend he was at Cat. Co or kissing Kara.

He couldn't picture how she pulled away.

How he cried like an idot in front of her.

How he was knocked out not three footsteps from her front door.

H ecouldn't let the voices get to him.

The voices were not in his head.

 _They were real._

They were just dolls The Toy Man set up to scare him.

To make him loose a screw or two.

Winn and his father were nothing alike.

They looked the same.

They talked the same.

They were good at the same things.

 _But they were not...the same._

They were close once.

His dad was the world in his eyes.

Then he snapped and murdered ten people.

Winn felt his cheeks dampen, his gaze dull and unsteady.

 _They were not the same._

...

 **They were not the same**.

The doll never stopped staring.

 _It never stopped grinning._

But it never said anything.

It made Winn tense.

It made his anger rise.

 _Every other fucking doll had something to say, what was this dick's problem?_

" **What?"** Winn snapped.

Mr. Boy-O finally spoke, his face never leaving its wooden, humorous expression, " **You have a bad Daddy. We should, kill, your daddy."**

Winn frowned, "You're a doll, what are you going to fucking do?"

There was no reply.

"I'm not...I'm not a killer. Okay? I'm not. _Him_. Stop talking!"

Silence.

Then **, "...Kill. Daddy.** "

WInn seriously contemplated calling his father to carve up his face.

He couldn't stand looking at this creepy toy any longer.

The Supergirl dolls wouldn't stop calling for help.

He sighed.

 _Everything hurt._

He just wanted it all to stop.

He just wanted a normal life as an IT tech.

If you count secretly wishing to marry a woman from an other planet normal.

' _You can't even kiss her without her pulling away...how do you expect to marry her?'_

 **Winn wanted to die.**

He would choose death over this.

Over making Kara choose.

Choose whether to kill her bestfriend or send him to prison.

Over becoming everything he feared for the past two decades.

For welcoming the shadows.

Over talking to a fucking creepy toy.

Over begging for physical torture.

Over anything, _but this._

He would choose death instead of becoming the same.

Becoming the same as Winslow Schott Sr.

 _Because he was not._

Winn and his father would never be the same.

Because the second he stopped believing-

Repeating it in a mantra in his head...

The second he got out of here...

 ** _It was over._**

 **Chapter End.**


End file.
